


Silver Noose

by salakavala



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, M/M, Qun-Loyal Iron Bull, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala/pseuds/salakavala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor goes with three and comes back with two. When history is being written, any personal losses are nothing but a footnote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Noose

 

The Inquisitor returns through the eluvian without her left hand, without Solas, and without the Bull. She has her eyes fixed straight on the Fereldan and Orlesian ambassadors when she strides into the hall with raw determination in her steps. She disbands the Inquisition with harsher words than she's ever used in public before, tosses the Divine's directive on the floor, and leaves the council to choke on the empty air she leaves behind.

She doesn't come to Dorian afterwards, doesn't send a note or even a word to be delivered by a servant. Instead, she sends him the Bull's eyepatch. It has a hole in it, neat around the edges, just big enough for an arrow.

Dorian knows only two archers who are able to hit such a small target from almost any distance. One of them would never step through an eluvian even if her life depended on it, and the other will now never draw a bow again.

That, at least, gives Dorian satisfaction.

He clenches the eyepatch in his fist so hard that its dragonbone edge bites into his palm; his other hand finds the silver cord on his neck, the one that almost cuts into his skin due to the heavy weight it carries.

Outside, in the tavern, Cole asks Maryden to sing.

xXx

It's Varric who finally breaks the news to him, solid facts instead of the whispering rumours that no one dares say to his face. Dorian listens, unmoving, unfeeling, like the statue no one has yet made of him. Varric acts as his sculptor now, and word by word he shapes Dorian's face into the marble mask that is so crucial for any Tevinter magister of notice, and when the words cease coming, Dorian thanks Varric, and withdraws into his rooms.

“You sure about bringing Dorian along, boss? Don't know if the magisters would appreciate their ambassador dragged into this mess,” the Bull had said, in the war room.

“Kadan,” the Bull had said afterwards, in private.

The dragon's tooth lies heavy on Dorian's chest. The eyepatch, strung on the cord through the hole that shouldn't be there, adds barely any weight to it.

X

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third Dragon Age fanfic that I've begun writing, and the first to end up published. I've wanted to get this out of my system for a while now and the song Regret by Everything Everything finally pushed me to do it. I'm glad to have it done now!


End file.
